


If I Had You

by unshurtugal



Category: Glee
Genre: Cheerio!Kurt, First Time, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Nerd Blaine, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 10:15:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/784913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unshurtugal/pseuds/unshurtugal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cheerio Captain Kurt Hummel enlists the help of school nerd, Blaine Anderson to help him study and up his grade. One study session turns into something a little more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I Had You

“Okay so this right here is the pyloric sphincter,” Blaine explained smoothly, pointing at the diagram for Kurt to see. “This will most definitely be on the test.”

Kurt however found himself fascinated with Blaine’s mouth moving. Kurt wasn’t sure why he hadn’t noticed before, but Blaine really had a great pair of dick sucking lips.

“Kurt? Kurt, are you even paying attention,” Blaine huffed out irritably. “I don’t need to be here helping you if your mind is on Cheerio practice.”

Kurt hummed for a moment considering. “Are you a virgin, Blaine?” Kurt asked abruptly.

Blaine’s eyes bulged in shock as he spluttered incoherently. “I.. What?! This has nothi- that is none of your business!”

“Awww,” Kurt cooed as a deep blush rose up Blaine’s cheeks. He scoot closer to Blaine on the bed where they lay and started to stroke his back. “That’s cute. And honorable in a way.”

Blaine turned even darker, the heat increasing on his neck. “I didn’t say anything to confirm or deny,” he mumbled, twisting his hands together. Kurt’s close proximity was doing wonders for his heartbeat.

“Oh, honey trust me I know,” Kurt scoffed, tucking a curl behind Blaine’s ear.

“So why did you ask,” Blaine wondered, feeling utterly humiliated. He always admired Kurt from afar as he strut with the other Cheerios down the hallway, so Blaine was all willing to help tutor Kurt in a time of need. But now Kurt knew he was pathetic and inexperienced.

“Because,” Kurt drawled, leaning in far too close. “You’re the only cute gay guy I know that I haven’t had.”

Blaine gulped, totally helpless to Kurt’s will. Who was he kidding?

"And I'd like to change that."

Blaine held his breath as Kurt leaned him back onto the bed, the pressure from their bodies making the books slide toward them, so Kurt shoved them away.

Blaine found his heart beating out his chest and his nerves overtaking him so much that he could barely breathe or swallow. Kurt looked so sure of himself. Like he’d done this so many times before, yet at the same time he didn’t have to. Because his confidence was endearing enough to attract anybody.

Kurt pressed his lips hesitantly to Blaine’s, his mouth soft and warm as his nose exhaled lightly over Blaine’s face. Blaine had never really kissed another boy before, so this was all very new, but the sparks of excitement and pleasure traveled through his limbs, further exhilarating his high.

Blaine sighed contentedly, pressing his lips back and sliding his palm up Kurt’s pale neck, bringing him further into the kiss as Kurt lay flush on top of him. Kurt didn’t say anything more, or didn’t stop what he was doing. They just kissed for such a long time, Blaine couldn’t even tell what time it was, but he was enjoying himself immensely.

Kurt’s lips slid surely and softly over his own, parting slightly so his tongue could swipe playfully and meet Blaine’s in a somewhat synchronized dance. And the intimate smell and essence of Kurt on his upper-lip was intoxicating Blaine, making him want this to last forever.

After an insurmountable amount of time, Kurt pulled away, his chest rising from lack of oxygen as he eyed Blaine with a somewhat unreadable expression. Blaine panicked, not sure what it meant so he floundered for the first thought crossing his mind, “Do you want to get back to work?”

Kurt smiled at Blaine’s breathless voice and merely leaned in to kiss him chaste on the lips again briefly before just resting his chin on his arm across Blaine’s chest, watching him, eyes sparkling with amusement.

“You’re cute,” Kurt commented, his breath puffing sweetly across Blaine’s face, making him shiver oh so slightly.

“Um, thanks,” was all Blaine could coherently respond with under Kurt’s penetrating gaze. Blaine settled with stroking Kurt’s back softly, unsure of what to do with himself or to make Kurt feel more comfortable.

“No I mean you’re really cute,” Kurt went on, his eyes squinting like he was trying to look for something he couldn’t already see. “I never really noticed before, but you are very good looking.”

Blaine giggled abashedly, covering his mouth out of embarrassment. Kurt pulled his hand away, kissing Blaine’s knuckles affectionately. It made Blaine’s heart do a backflip.

Kurt wasn’t really sure why he was being so gentile and loving, but Blaine seemed like a precious find. He needed to be handled delicately and with care, so that was exactly the way Kurt was going to make love to him.

Blaine saw the change in Kurt’s eyes, and he swore his heart stopped completely. Kurt surged forward again, electricity igniting in Blaine’s nerves like never before making him suddenly desperate for more.

Blaine wrapped his legs around Kurt, trying to have each inch of their bodies touching but it wasn’t nearly enough. As Kurt kissed Blaine passionately, a quiet moan escaped between Blaine’s parted lips as he allowed Kurt’s hot tongue entrance.

This was so much different than before. Blaine’s heart felt like it was exploding and fluttering from pure excitement and want. He was sure kissing Kurt until the end of time to forever wouldn’t be long enough to sate him. His fingers tangled in Kurt’s thick locks, sucking his tongue greedily and started to launch his hips up into Kurt’s.

Kurt whined a little before surfacing from Blaine’s lips, dragging his lips along Blaine’s jawline and causing him to shiver all over. Kurt hummed in approval, nipping along Blaine’s throat and wrapping his arms securely around Blaine’s shoulders.

Blaine craned his neck to give Kurt more access, his hands dipping up Kurt’s Cheerios uniform to touch the hot pale flesh, setting his fingertips ablaze and his cock pumped as more blood rushed to it.

“Kurt I need you,” Blaine whimpered as Kurt traced his tongue along Blaine’s sweaty collarbone, pressing into the small of Kurt’s back to slot their hips together in a synchronized press of thrusting hips.

“I know,” Kurt whispered gently, peppering kisses up Blaine’s neck to the shell of his ear before mouthing softly. A tremor of arousal shot down Blaine’s spine and tingled all the way down to his toes. “Do you have any lube? A condom?”

Blaine’s heart quickened at Kurt’s words. This got very real, very fast. Was he really going to go all the way with Kurt Hummel, McKinley High Cheerio captain? Was he ready? Was Kurt just taking advantage of him to get laid? Was Blaine desperate enough to lose his virginity out of the context of a committed relationship?

He didn’t know the answer to any of these questions so all he managed was a tiny squeak, “I-I don’t have any c-condoms. But um.. lube though.” Blaine’s eyes flickered to his beside drawer, getting graphic flashbacks of fingering himself up to even four fingers because it felt so damn good once he finally let go. Kurt nodded once, not really needing an explanation of why an adorable virgin didn’t have a nice supply of condoms. 

“Good thing I always keep one in my bag just in case,” Kurt informed brightly. He got up off of Blaine, leaving him cold and terrified; even Kurt’s sultry wink over his shoulder didn’t help matters.

Blaine’s cock was straining against his pants, he was sweating all over, causing his clothes to stick uncomfortably to his skin, and worst of all he could tell that his curly mane was releasing from his helmet of hair gel.

Kurt rummaged through Blaine’s beside drawer for a short while with Blaine’s prompting, his eyes sparkling and movements so sure. Blaine envied him. Once Kurt got what he found, he bounded back onto the bed with a small giggle, items in hand.

However, he did eye Blaine a little wearily. “You don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.”

Blaine gulped and nodded, understanding Kurt’s sincerity. “Yeah, I know.”

“So?” Kurt prompted hopefully with a raised brow, his eyes bluer than normal. “What’s the verdict?”

The package crinkled in Kurt’s palm as he rolled it nervously, or maybe out of habit, Blaine wasn’t entirely sure, but he seemed comfortable enough splayed across Blaine’s chest again with ease.

Blaine could see that Kurt really meant what he said, that he wasn’t forcing this and it was really all up to Blaine. He was giving Blaine an out before it was too late, for which Blaine was very thankful. By extension, Kurt seemed to empathize that losing one’s virginity was sort of a big deal. Even though Kurt was notorious for popping cherries left and right, he was never cruel about it.

The promising look in Kurt’s eyes eventually gave Blaine all the confirmation he needed. Why not? That was all his mind could come up with.

He had gone his entire adolescent life and school career without even being looked at by Blaine’s preferred sexual gender; and if Blaine was going to be honest, Kurt was the most heartbreakingly beautiful boy he had ever laid eyes upon.

“Yes,” Blaine finally breathed, grabbing toward Kurt desperately, bringing their lips together once more in a searing kiss, alighting Blaine’s body on fire in a way he never knew possible.

It wasn’t long before clothes were thrown haphazardly on the floor and Kurt’s naked body was pressed along Blaine’s splayed one, their cocks brushing as they ravished each other’s mouths and skin, moans of desperation and want the only thing to be heard in the quaint bedroom. Blaine was shaking all over from overwhelming nerves, he couldn’t help it. This was a huge moment in his life, and it frightened him that he was so willing to take this step with Kurt.

Blaine was so concentrated on the rhythmic movements of their lips and synchronized dance of their tongues, he started a bit when something very cold and wet pressed against his entrance. Blaine realized that Kurt’s fingers were already lubed up, and he was gazing at Blaine expectantly, a beautiful blush tingeing his porcelain skin. He kissed Kurt passionately as assurance, still not over the way his lips made him feel, and how even though they’ve been kissing for what felt like hours he was still drunk for more.

“Let me know if you’re uncomfortable in any way and I’ll stop,” Kurt informs softly, his voice caressing Blaine’s eardrums with promise he’ll make the best he could for Blaine’s first time. Blaine merely nodded, taking a deep breath in his nose and out his mouth, trying to relax fully into his mattress so his body would be soft and pliant under Kurt’s touch.

Blaine had touched himself many times before, but there was a brand new thrill when it was actually someone else’s expert fingers doing the job. Kurt was wonderfully gentile, his fingertip lightly brushing over Blaine’s puckered hole and swirling before he decided to breach the first ring of muscles.

They both inhaled sharply as Kurt pressed inside, the caressing heat wild around his finger as he thrust in and out steadily and slowly. Blaine could barely feel his legs he was so still and taut from anticipation and the feeling of Kurt inside him made his entire body erupt in goosebumps.

“This okay,” Kurt asked hesitantly as he pushed a second finger alongside the first, scissoring and searching. Blaine groaned at the delicious stretch, and each time Kurt grazed past his prostate he became more and more relaxed and infinitely more turned on.

“Yes,” Blaine managed after huffing out air he didn’t really realize he was holding. “More, I need more Kurt.”

Kurt nodded, his lips upturned in concentration in the most adorable way, Blaine would’ve paid more attention if he wasn’t painfully aroused. Kurt lubed himself up further before sliding in three fingers, the resistance incredible and Kurt moaned softly at the sensation because that soon would be around his cock, not just his fingers.

In no time, Blaine had lost all reservations and was moaning unabashedly while fucking his ass down onto Kurt’s three fingers, which were scissored widely and crooking, displaying the fact that Blaine was more than ready. Kurt withdrew and Blaine’s muscles clenched around the emptiness as he fussed the condom.

“Allow me,” Blaine’s voice cracked, assisting in rolling it on since Kurt’s hands were so slippery. Kurt whimpered quietly as Blaine pumped him a few times in gratitude, making sure the condom was on securely and properly. Blaine couldn’t help but groan because Kurt was not lacking in the size department, his gorgeous length soon to be impaling him was an amazing thought, especially with it hot and heavy in his palm.

Kurt kneed Blaine’s thighs even further apart, grabbing on for leverage and to align himself as Blaine about nearly had a panic attack. They were actually going to do this. Kurt’s cock was long and hard, fully lubed and an inch away from being inside Blaine.

“You ready?” Kurt asked tentatively, rubbing Blaine’s thigh soothingly and pumping himself lazily. Blaine gulped, willing his heart to calm as his gaze went from Kurt’s member, up the slopes and curves of his leanly muscled body until finally reaching his sparkling eyes that resembled galaxies; and it was then Blaine knew it was okay. Blaine nodded determinedly, and Kurt smiled.

Blaine wrapped his legs securely around Kurt’s waist, who leaned down for a quick, assuring kiss. Whenever Kurt had sex he always liked as much skin contact as possible to increase the intimacy and pleasure for both parties. Kurt reveled in the fact that Blaine was so sweaty, their chests slid deliciously together when he finally pressed the head of his blunt cock to Blaine’s asshole, easing himself in slowly.

Blaine gasped, the stretch even more incredible and terrifying than before, but Kurt kept mumbling words of encouragement and peppering his face with kisses. Blaine willed himself to relax, sparks of pleasure/pain shooting through his nerves until Kurt was finally sheathed.

They just stayed like that, breathing raggedly and Kurt’s arms twitched from holding himself up. But Blaine couldn’t have that so he pressed his palms against Kurt’s shoulders, slotting them flush together as they kissed passionately. Blaine’s heart felt like it was floating high in his chest, the butterflies nearly making him sick so it made him wonder: was this what love felt like?

He felt completely whole, with Kurt inside him fully, Blaine swore he could even feel his heartbeat along his in the most intimate of ways. They were more connected than any other way possible, and when Blaine realized this he had to force tears from springing to his eyes. Kurt didn’t need to know how close Blaine felt to him in that moment, but it was so pure and beautiful Blaine never wanted to let it go.

“Please move,” Blaine whispered, gazing at Kurt like he was seeing the sun for the first time, and it made Kurt nervous. Had he gotten himself into something deeper than expected? There was a change in Blaine’s eyes that Kurt saw, but he didn’t know what to make of it. So, despite the questions and intoxicating sweet breath coming from Blaine’s spread and bruised lips, Kurt pulled out and snapped back forward.

Blaine’s eyes closed for a fraction of a second, his curtain of thick black lashes fanning lightly against his cheeks, Kurt nearly forgot how to breathe. He was doing this to Blaine. To Blaine’s heart. His mind and body. And Kurt could see that when Blaine’s shining hazel orbs opened back up to penetrate his soul, causing the world as he knew it to crash down around him.

Kurt’s overwhelming epiphany almost brought tears to his eyes, so to suppress it and to get to the task at hand of making love – no, having sex with Blaine, he pressed their lips together and kissed with all he had in him, because once this was over things had to change.

Blaine’s legs tightened around Kurt as he carded through his hair affectionately. It made Kurt’s heart hurt, and he couldn’t help but let the desperate whimper to slide past his lips as he wound his arms under Blaine’s neck to pull him impossibly closer.

The only sound in the room was their soft exclamations of pleasure and the wet smacking of skin on skin. Blaine lifted his hips to assist Kurt with each quick thrust, trying to get him deeper each time and increasing his ecstasy ten-fold.

“Blaine,” Kurt whined, and the sound was the most beautiful thing to grace Blaine’s ears it made his breath hitch and heart stutter wonderfully. “I’m so close.”

“Me too baby,” Blaine whispered back, his voice husky and deep, the sound and the endearment making Kurt shiver all over. Kurt angled himself and rolled a few more times before he was coming hotly inside Blaine, the shooting pleasure so intense that nothing but white noise was left in his world.

Blaine’s breath hitched at the sight of Kurt coming, his mouth falling delicately open with the tremors wracking his frame. Kurt’s chestnut hair fell lightly on his forehead as he keened; Blaine couldn’t help but glide his thumb over Kurt’s flushed cheek in admiration and awe before he followed suit, coming harder than he ever had in his life. Blaine’s seed splattered between them, and he hadn’t even been touched once.

Kurt floated down, opening his eyes to see that Blaine’s were filled with happy tears as his legs loosened their hold. Blaine’s drying come between them felt gross and sticky, but in some really strange way made Kurt feel even closer to him. In that moment they were two boys that had shared themselves with each other in the most intimate way, and the outside world didn’t matter.

Blaine cupped Kurt’s cheek and kissed him softly, but it said so much. There was a thank you laced with something much more incredible that it made Kurt freeze with the realization of what was happening.

Kurt couldn’t be with Blaine, even if he desperately wanted to. Blaine was a nobody, a nerd that Kurt barely knew until today, but they could never be. Kurt was popular, and he needed to cultivate that. He couldn’t lose that or he’d be getting beat up and harassed every day again. No amount of love Kurt felt for Blaine in that moment could change the fact that the most important thing for him in the world was getting out of high school in one piece.

What had he done?

With horror, Blaine saw the hesitation and regret in Kurt’s eyes as a shadow passed over him. Blaine bristled, expecting an onslaught of attacks that would rip his heart into a million pieces, but Kurt said nothing. His breathing became labored as he pulled out of Blaine with a quiet hiss and rolled over on his side next to Blaine.

“I need to go,” Kurt said eventually, once the awkward and tension was too much Blaine felt like he was going to suffocate and die. Blaine was stiff and his ass twinged painfully. He glanced at Kurt who had an arm thrown over his eyes, his lips pressed tightly together.

“Okay,” was all Blaine could respond with in fear he might break down in any moment. He just needed to hold on until Kurt left. He didn’t want Kurt to see him so hurt and ashamed.

Blaine watched as Kurt quickly got dressed, the silence deafening in the room as he struggled to get his clothes on and to collect his things. Blaine just stayed where he was, not caring that he was still in the same position of their incriminating act. Kurt hastily grabbed the books that had fallen on the floor and stuffed them into his satchel, looking everywhere but Blaine.

Once finished, Kurt stood awkwardly, shuffling his feet until, “I guess I’ll see you in Anatomy class tomorrow. Thanks again for helping me study.”

And with that, he left. Kurt waited until he reached the end of the handsomely decorated hallway to just sprint out to his Navigator, tears falling hot and fast down his cheeks. His mind repeated over and over again with the guilt of what he had done.

Blaine stayed in his room all night in the same position, heaving with sorrow as pain slammed into his body. He felt humiliated with himself for losing his virginity to somebody who didn’t really care. It left a hollow place in his heart, and Blaine could never take that back. He was completely and utterly devastated.

Soon, Blaine heard the gravel in the driveway as his parents pulled up in their sleek luxury car. His dad was talking loudly to his mom about what they should eat tonight as they slammed the door and opened the creaking garage. Blaine decided that it was his cue to wipe his tears along with his pride away and get dressed presentably for supper.

“Blaine?” came the voice of his mother 20 minutes later as she knocked softly on his door before entering. “Dinner’s about ready honey.”

She found her son staring blankly at a thick anatomy textbook at his desk; his eyes glazed over and rubbed red from what she assumed were previous tear tracks. She clutched her chest, wishing her son wasn’t so upset and trying to hide it from her. “Is everything okay?”

Blaine gave her a wistful look, wishing he could explain but he couldn’t. He just broke down again, throwing his head into his hands hopelessly and she came to his side. She knew her son wasn’t very open about personal matters, so all she could do in that moment was comfort him in his time of need, because Blaine’s father wouldn’t understand.

 

***

 

The next day Blaine slumped against his lockers, watching the normal mull and hustle-bustle of morning school activity. Even through his anguish, he was still able to answer every question on his Anatomy test with ease; despite the fact that Kurt’s Cheerio-clad body was a few seats away, sending him half-hidden glances.

The class period was so long, it extended into a study session and the instructor was able to finish grading all the tests before the bell rang. Blaine got every question right, even bonus extra credit, but it didn’t even cheer his mood. Especially when he saw Kurt giving his own ‘A’ paper a withering look before stuffing it into his bag and getting to his feet.

When Kurt passed his desk, Blaine half expected a sheepish thank you or even a small half-attempted smile. But Kurt just passed like Blaine didn’t even exist, and frankly Blaine got royally pissed off.

He had lost so many things. He lost Dalton and all his friends there because his parents lost a lot of money in a recent investment, thus why he was currently enrolled in the hell-hole formally known as McKinley High. With all that, his dad had upped his temper the past few months since they moved from Westerville to Lima for no apparent reason whatsoever, and always managed to take it out on Blaine. And wow, Blaine was fucking tired of it.

Tired of it all. Tired of being taken advantage of. Tired of hiding; tired of being scared. The past few weeks he sought comfort from Kurt, but that had turned out to be a lie as well. Blaine grit his teeth and pummeled out of the classroom after Kurt until he had him cornered in a relatively quiet hallway.

"Are you fucking serious," Blaine snarled at Kurt, throwing his backpack to the floor. “You’re not even going to be thankful?”

Kurt jumped at the sound of Blaine’s thundering voice and looked around, his face etched in mortification and fear. He really had the nerve to be worried about his reputation right now, didn’t he?

"You know," Blaine accused, his voice brimming with rage. "There were moments where I thought you weren't like the rest of them. Brief moments, but I guess I was wrong."

“Blaine,” Kurt said urgently, his eyes begging. “Can we not do this now?”

"You just fucking used me and tossed me aside when I wasn't useful anymore," Blaine continued, poking Kurt roughly in the sternum, his teeth bared.

Kurt was utterly taken aback because he had never seen Blaine act this way before. It was so unlike him. He was always so timid, shy and put together. Seeing him like this stirred Kurt in more ways than one. He couldn’t have felt more worse about himself in that moment, because Blaine was so right, but for some ungodly reason Kurt was strangely turned on by his anger.

"You are worse than them,” Blaine shrieked when Kurt didn’t respond. “At least they don't pretend! At least they acknowledge their dislike and resentment of me. You, however? You just love to drag people along for your little games don't you? You toy with people's emotions like it’s okay. But it's not, Kurt.”

“I’m sorry,” Kurt started but Blaine talked over him, his voice raising with each word.

“In case you forgot, I have feelings too! People outside of your polished world actually feel like you do, but you don't fucking care. You just only care about yourself! So you know what I have to say to that Kurt Hummel? FUCK YOU!"

Blaine snatched his bag from the floor, stomping angrily down the hallway, his hands balled up into fists. Kurt only hesitated for a moment, gaping at Blaine’s retreating back before he caught up to Blaine and gripped his shoulder to cease his movements.

"Don't fucking touch me," Blaine growled, his eyes dark and wild. It made Kurt shiver all the way down to his toes, but Kurt still pulled his hand away as if it had been burnt. "You lost the right when you ripped out my heart."

Kurt’s mouth fell open as his eyes flooded with tears. There was no stopping it this time. Kurt should have known better. Blaine was kind-hearted and sweet, and Kurt just stole his virginity out from under him. Blaine deserved so much better than that.

Misreading Kurt’s facial expression Blaine acknowledged, “Don't pretend like you have no idea what you did, Kurt. Don't look at me like you're surprised.”

"Look, I'm so sorry," Kurt cut in fiercely, feeling the looming sensation that the only way he could get Blaine to understand- to forgive him... he'd have to lay it all out bare for him.

"No you're not," Blaine said bitterly. "You were just trying to get into my pants and ace your test in one fell swoop. Did you really think that I wanted to lose my virginity to someone like you?”

“No,” Kurt said glumly, looking at his shoes.

“Well I did,” Blaine said harshly. "So don't waste your breath."

Blaine continued to turn away, but Kurt tugged on his shoulder insistently. Blaine struggled, but Kurt pleaded, "No listen to me, please.” Blaine grudgingly met Kurt’s gaze, arms crossed and waiting. Kurt let out a long breath before diving into his speech that he had no idea where it was headed.

"It's not hard for me to keep up this charade of not caring and all that. Once you're in the shark tank you don't want to get out. And I risked that to hang around you. And I just used the Anatomy assignment as an excuse, Blaine. I actually.. really like you. More than I like to admit."

Blaine felt himself blush, but his leftover anger was still simmering. "Don't give me that bullshit,” Blaine snapped. “You're just telling me what you think I want to hear."

Kurt shook his head. "I actually don't know what you want to hear," he exclaimed. "I give off this front that I'm better than everyone else because it helps me pretend that nobody can touch me. But what people don't realize that once they get too close, they can. They can completely destroy me, and you are even capable of that Blaine. And I just..," Kurt paused, trying to put what he was feeling into words. "It’s just.. It's hard. I'm a gay teenager too. I've been taunted, teased, and bullied. It's been no different for me, but I just brushed it off so it wouldn't get to me, you know? And becoming a cheerleader was like a big fuck you. Because I am better than them. Better than them all. And so are you."

Blaine was kind of speechless; his anger dissipating quicker than it arrived as he saw Kurt open up completely and honestly before his eyes. In a way, it was possibly more intimate than when they had sex last night, because Kurt had been closed off then. Kurt was reaching out, and Blaine could almost feel what he was trying to portray without words.

Kurt took Blaine’s softening glare as initiative to touch his arm gently. “I know you won’t believe me if I tell you that what happened between us meant just as much to me as it did for you. I was just scared.”

Blaine couldn’t help but smile at Kurt’s timid confession, and his heart instantly warmed. Kurt was opting to show affection in public, and it was more Blaine expected after his outburst.

Kurt took a step closer and pressed his lips lightly to Blaine’s, a single tear trickling down his face. “And thank you for that. Also the homework. It was greatly appreciated.”

“Prove it,” Blaine let out snarkily, surprising himself. Kurt raised an eyebrow, a seductive smile upturning his on his thin, gorgeous lips.

“Maybe I will,” Kurt teased, unendingly happy that things made a turnaround in such a short period of time. “Come over to my place after school and I’ll show you how much I’m grateful for you.”

Blaine’s eyes bugged and jaw dropped as Kurt swayed his ass and gave him a sultry look over his shoulder. Kurt’s ass was nothing less than astounding in those pants, and Blaine couldn’t wait acquaint himself with it more intimately later today.

Things were going to be okay, Blaine had a feeling. With new hope rising in his chest for a suitable senior year at McKinley, he sprung into his next class ready to take on the rest of the day with new promise.


End file.
